The Arrival
by VintageHeartss
Summary: A young film maker named John initially goes to interview a woman at an old house in the woods to ask a few questions about the strange disappearance of the family that lived there before her. Little did he know, he would be there for a completely different reason. (A Slender: The Arrival fanfic, with a twist of the original game).


**The Arrival**

* * *

_**Tape Starts Here.**_

This is it. This is the day the Harrison's are finally letting me over to see the house. I've been waiting for months now. I'm doing a documentary on the history behind this very location. Now, I've heard many rumors, and call me gullible, but so far I believed every one of them. The Harrison's said they just found this house out here, said it use to be owned by a family by the last name Lions. Heaven knows what happened to them. There was no signs of blood or anything when they found the house. No serious messes or destroyed furniture. However, they did find this weird black gooey substance in a couple of the rooms. It wasn't a lot, but it was the only evidence of any possible strange reason that these disappearances had happened at all.

My name is John, John Luis, two first names, I know. I'm studying to be a film director. I do these little documentary things on a YouTube channel I have, you know, to get myself out there a bit. My fans have been begging me for something a bit more creepy than my usual stuff, so I decided I'd go check out the house where all the strange disappearances started happening.

It doesn't surprise me that this house is located deep inside the woods somewhere, I'm surprised I even found it. It was a very unsettling drive up here, I'll tell you that. My friend Drew had actually offered to come with me, but had to cancel out last minute because he had to take his sister to a dress rehearsal since his mother had forgotten about her doctors appointment. I admit, I was a bit upset he couldn't go, but hey, I'm here now, right?

Pulling up into the driveway, it doesn't look like anyone's home, but the door's open. Weird. I do see one light on upstairs, maybe they want me to just come on up. Might as well give the door a knock first.

Hello? Anyone here? It's John Luis, I'm here for the documentary. I'm suppose to be interviewing a Karen Harrison, hello?

Nothing. Strange. This idea is becoming more and more of a regret by the minute. I guess I should just...walk in.

Hmm, nice house. Nothing too creepy about it, they have a nice little TV over here, looks like a comfy couch, oh and let's zoom in on that beautiful painting over there. I've always admired art. This family seems to have a very unique taste in it..

...Hm, I heard something. Hello? Someone home? ...I guess I should check upstairs in that room that had the light on. Deep breaths, John. Man, I'm starting to reeeally regret going alone.

If this staircase wasn't so loud, maybe I could go a little faster. Man, why is my heart beating like that? Calm down... That's weird... they have a child, and they let them draw on the walls? So I'm guessing their not very good parents. What kind of drawings are these anyway? They appear to be all over the hallway. Drawings of trees and words..._don't look or he...takes you..? _

..._Watches, no eyes...run...run...r_-what is this? This doesn't look like some four year old wrote it. Man, it's cold up here. Hello?

No one in this room either. I don't get it, why would she tell me to be here at 12am and she's not even home? And why would she leave the door open when she knows people are dissap-

...Crap. Dammit.

Did I bump into the switch? ...No, the whole house it out. Dammit. Let me see if there's any flashlights in here...That's right, I have my night vision setting.

There, better I guess. Now let me get the hell out of here. I knew this was a bad idea. These weird drawings on the wall, the weird random creaking noises around the house. How does one even live here? It's like freaking-

...what the hell was that... Did you guys see that? The camera just flickered, and there was some high pitched noise.

Oh no, nope. I am getting the bloody heck out of this place. I'm not dying tonight.

Alright, so my car won't start for some reason and now I'm literally in the woods trying to find somewhere I can go to call for help. My phone has no service out here and it appears to be getting darker by the minute. I'm alone, I have no transportation, no one to contact, and I'm talking to a camera. I'd say I was scared, but that would be a complete understatement at the moment.

There's literally nothing but trees around here. I don't see any other houses. I see a truck, however. The lights are on... Maybe he can help me.

Hey, hey, sir, ma'am...

Empty. Well, they've got to be close by, I mean, they left their truck running. I just really don't want to call out anymore. Maybe I'll look for them?

My battery is running low now. I don't have a flashlight with me... I wonder if they have a flashlight somewhere... I don't want them to come back and find me sneaking around in their truck, though. But, if they're out there, I'm almost positive something is lighting their path. Unless, that's the reason they left the headlights on.. Whatever, I'm desperate right now.

Alright, luckily for me, they had a flashlight, and they didn't catch me taking it. Now, my camera's going to die any second now. I didn't find any batteries in the truck, so I'll try to find either that or a place to charge my camera while I'm calling for help so that I can get some more footage of the woods for you guys. That's if I don't die with it.

Okay, so I've been walking for a while now, and so far that truck is the only sign of life I've seen out here. Now, I don't know if that's a good thing or not-

Damn. It died. Well that's just lovely, now I feel even more alone than I did talking to my imaginary audience..

Well, at least the flashlight works.

I gotta find some batteries or something. If I have to be out here walking through this creepy forest, I at least want some good footage.

I have no idea what time it is now... has it been almost two hours already? Wow, it sure feels like it...what...? This damn truck again...? I've been walking around in _circles,_ haven't I? Why are they not back yet? The truck is still empty. I need something, _anything_ right now...

I could take their truck...but that wouldn't be fair to them. What if they _are_ coming? I would have taken their only way of escape. Gah, me and my conscience. I can't do it.

What's that on the tree over there..? Is, that a piece of paper?

_"Don't look or it takes you..."_

...That is the same exact thing it said on the walls in that house, I'm almost positive. What the hell does that even mean? Look _where_, and what is _it_? And where is it taking me?

I wonder if there's more of these notes around.. Maybe it's some kind of S.O.S. If I find another one, I might uncover the source of all these disappearances that happened in this woods.

There appears to be some sort of, building? I wouldn't really call it a building, it looks kind of like one of those park restroom places. Do I really want to go in there? No. Of course not. But it might lead me closer to the answer; The reason I came out here in the first place. Man, I really wish I had my camera.

Oh my gosh, I'm stupid. I could use the batteries from the flashlight!

Yes, success. Perfect fit.

Okay, hey guys, I'm back. So I decided to use the batteries from the flashlight for the camera. I know, _John, why didn't you think of that a while ago? _Because I didn't, alright? Geez. Kidding, but I actually found this strange note hanging on a tree. And look at this; it says the exact same message as the one that was written on the walls in the house.. I know I should be looking for a way out of here, but now I'm a bit interested as to what really happened with these sudden disappearances.

Right now I'm entering some sort of building, if you will. There's no doors anywhere.. Man, it's like a maze in here.

There goes that black goo again...strange... just like in the house... Call me crazy, but I'm starting to think that whatever made that goo is the one behind all this chaos.

Oh look here. There's another note..

_"Can't run..."_

OH MY-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Did you guys see that...?! There was someone standing there... It looked like a man... Oh my goodness I am so freaked out right now, I have to leave. I have to run...

I have to get out of here, I don't think that was a man, I really don't think that was a man...

I'm running...I'm run-

_**Tape Ends Here.**_


End file.
